


The Tiniest of Sparks

by UniverseInk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on the idea that Weiss sings Shine, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Set in volume two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseInk/pseuds/UniverseInk
Summary: At the Vytal Festival Dance, Weiss finds herself in conversation with Yang about the music.





	The Tiniest of Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the idea that Shine was written/recorded by Weiss, since it's sung by her singing VA. Title comes from Shine by Jeff Williams

Weiss watched team as JNPR made fools of themselves on the dance floor. Neptune had just excused himself to go bother Sun, and someone else sat down in his chair. She turned to see Yang, who was looking out into the sea of dancers.  


“Hello, Yang,” she greeted.  


“Hey. Is this you?” Yang asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  


“What?”  


“This song, is it you?”  


“Oh, yes, it is. It’s from the album Father had me release when I was younger.”  


“Yeah? How old were you?”  


“Fourteen.”  


“Hmm.” Yang nodded. “So who’s it about?” she teased.  


“No one. Well, not one real, anyways.”  


“Oh, did you not write it?”  


“No, I wrote it. It’s just that there was no actual person to sing about.”  


“Then what is it about?”  


“It’s silly, really.”  


“I don’t mind silly. I mean, I grew up with Ruby.” Yang grinned, and Weiss chuckled as she rolled her eyes.  


“Well, if you must know, it was a fantasy of mine when I was younger. I had this stupid idea that someone was going to come and whisk me away from everything. Show me a life that was better than the one I was living.” Weiss frowned at her past naivete.  


“I don’t think that’s stupid.”  


“Well, regardless, it’s unrealistic. No one was going to come and save me. I did that myself.” Weiss straightened in her seat, setting a determined gaze across the room.  


“Yeah, you did.” Yang smiled softly. “Anyways, it’s a good song.” Her smile turned pensive. “The tiniest of sparks,” she muttered.  


Weiss looked out at the crowd. The song had changed, but the floor was still full of dancing couples. Beside her, Yang stood up and brushed off her dress.  


“I’ll leave you alone, now.” As she walked away, she glanced back over her shoulder. “Hope you find that spark.” With a wink, she turned and was gone.


End file.
